The present invention relates to battery testers, and more particularly, to an apparatus for testing and sorting batteries according to their electrical condition wherein simplified conveyance, testing, and sorting mechanisms are provided.
The ability to recondition and recycle components from disposable products is becoming increasingly important, not only for environmental concerns, but to reduce manufacturing costs by reusing material. Some of these disposable products require batteries in order to operate, such as a one-time use camera with an integrated flash. During the development process of the camera film from one-time use cameras, the batteries are separated from the camera components and collected, traditionally for proper disposal. As many of the batteries were never used to operate a flash, or did so only a few times, the batteries still maintain a sufficient voltage to complete another round of pictures using a flash. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to sort the batteries according to voltage and recycle good batteries back into the production of new one-time use cameras or other suitable uses, while discarding bad batteries. Thus, the ability to effectively sort large amounts of used batteries in a short period of time for the purpose of reusing batteries with a sufficient voltage is an environmentally friendly and cost saving practice for which there is a substantial need.
Previous attempts to provide a machine capable of sorting batteries have resulted in extremely complicated, and expensive machines with limited sorting abilities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,948 discloses a battery testing machine. Batteries are fed into a large complicated rotating carriage structure that cycles the batteries through a voltage testing device. If a battery does not have the correct power or voltage level, it is released, through an elaborate mechanism of cams and catches, into a secondary chute in the disc""s rotation for recycling or discarding. This invention is overly complicated for completing the task of sorting batteries according to battery voltage. The invention requires the batteries to be properly positioned on a feed chute so that the positive and negative terminals are in a specific orientation for testing. This is a time consuming and laborious task that defeats the entire purpose of having a machine to quickly sort through large amounts of batteries. Additionally, the machine is designed so that the batteries can only be sorted in to two groups, good and bad, limiting the machines sorting ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,154 discloses another battery testing device that is adjustable to accommodate for testing different sizes of batteries. This invention also requires batteries to be manually fed into position for testing and is impractical for testing large quantities of batteries. Furthermore, this invention provides no disclosure for sorting the batteries after testing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,241 is another example of a battery testing device directed to testing and dispensing a limited number of batteries through a vending machine type process. The invention is limited to testing whether the batteries have a good charge or a bad charge and does not have the ability to sort batteries into additional categories, nor is there any need given the intended vending purpose of this invention. As such, the invention is incapable of sorting large quantities of batteries into a plurality of categories based on battery voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,485 is directed to a method for testing the quality of rechargeable batteries prior to the actual charging operation therefore. The method is performed using a turntable apparatus that carries a series of batteries from a charging station to a testing station and then to an ejection point, the ejection point differing for batteries that do or do not hold a satisfactory charge. Again, this invention is only capable of sorting between good batteries and bad batteries. There is no teaching for sorting used batteries into more than two categories based on battery voltage. Additionally, the batteries must be placed onto the turntable in a specific orientation for the testing station to read the voltage of the batteries. As such, this method and machine is also impractical when it comes to sorting large quantities of batteries for reuse according to the battery voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,450 is a type of battery sorting apparatus directed to determining the size, type, and components of used batteries. However, the patent does not teach any method or apparatus for sorting the batteries according to the battery voltage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mechanically simplified and cost effective apparatus capable of sorting large quantities of used batteries into various categories according to the battery voltage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery sorting and testing apparatus capable of receiving a continuous supply of used batteries for testing the electrical condition of the battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery sorting and testing apparatus capable of receiving a continuous supply of used batteries for sorting batteries into groups based on the battery""s electrical condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a battery sorting and testing apparatus capable of testing the voltage of a battery without requiring a specific orientation for the terminals of the battery.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a battery testing and sorting apparatus that includes an upwardly inclined conveyor having a conveyor drive for moving the conveyor to test and sort batteries. The conveyor includes a battery feeding section disposed along the length of the conveyor for positioning the battery laterally onto the conveyor so that terminals of the battery are in a horizontal orientation on the conveyor. A testing section is disposed along the length of the conveyor upstream from the battery feeding section for testing the electrical condition of the battery. A sorting section disposed along the length of the conveyor upstream from the testing section is operatively associated with the testing section for ejecting the battery from the conveyor according to the electrical condition of the battery determined by the testing section. In this manner, a battery testing and sorting apparatus is provided for continuously sorting large quantities of batteries into groups based on the electrical condition of the battery.
In a further advantageous aspect, the apparatus includes a control unit for controlling the conveyor drive and general operation of the apparatus. Additionally, position sensors are provided for detecting the position of the battery on the conveyor at the battery feeding section. The control unit receives position signals from the position sensors as to the battery""s position on the conveyor before advancing the conveyor to receive another battery. In the event of a jam or other misalignment of a battery being fed onto the conveyor, the control unit will stop the conveyor drive and prevent damage to the apparatus. A battery feeder is disposed alongside the conveyor for delivering the batteries onto the conveyor.
In an advantageous aspect of the invention, the conveyor includes a plurality of cleats extending outward from the conveyor. The cleats are spaced apart to allow only a single battery to be received on the conveyor at the battery feeding section between any two of the cleats. A cleat sensor is disposed along the conveyor for sensing the passing of cleats to determine if the spacing between the cleats exceeds a designated distance so that the batteries are prevented from improperly feeding onto the conveyor or being improperly ejected from the conveyor.
A battery tester is disposed at the testing section for contacting the battery and generating a test signal for the battery being tested. The control unit receives the test signal from the battery tester to determine the electrical condition of the battery. Next, the control unit signals the conveyor drive to advance the battery on the conveyor to an ejector in the sorting section. The control unit signals the ejector in the sorting section to eject the battery from the conveyor when the battery is in position.
An ejector is disposed along the conveyor at the sorting section for ejecting batteries from the conveyor based on the electrical condition of the battery determined at the testing section. The control unit receives a test signal from the testing section and registers the electrical condition of the battery being tested and signals the conveyor drive to advance the batteries on the conveyor to an ejector in the sorting section. The control unit signals the ejector to eject the battery from the conveyor when the battery is in position for ejection.